The Birthday
by TY-Drive
Summary: It's Ash's tenth birthday and Serena has decided to attend the party. Slight Amourshipping.
1. The Arrival

"The Birthday"

A story by Tyrus, an author-in-training.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

It was quite early in the morning and the sun was rising, the beautiful chirps of Pidgey and a lone beam of light shining on a special boy's face had woke him up.

"Huh?" Ash said groggily as he rose for the long, yet fun, day ahead of him. His eyes widened at the realization that it was his 10th birthday, the day he was old enough to get his Pokémon Trainer's License and eat some delicious birthday cake. He quietly made his way to his mom's room.

"Mom?" He said as he lightly shook her shoulder, in attempt to wake her.

"Huh? What is it Ash?" She said with a yawn.

"It's my birthday, remember?" He said.

"Oh that's right, let's go get some breakfast." She said as she got up to go downstairs with Ash following suit.

She got out some eggs and bacon from the fridge and put a pan on the stove and cranked the heat up to 6 and finally she got some cooking oil out and poured a capful into the pan.

"Remember Ash, don't stand around the stove while I'm cooking with this..." She said as she put away the cooking oil. "If you aren't careful you could get oil spat on you." Just as she said this some oil jumped from the pan and on to her arm "ow, it stings so step back a bit" thus, proving her point. Ash was listing to her words intently and took a few steps backwards.

She finally finished cooking the scrambled eggs and bacon. Ash looked at the small spread on the table with sparkles in his eyes and a look that said "FEED ME!"

"Here is your plate." She said as she moved a large plate onto the table and grabbed a large amount of scrambled eggs and 4 strips of bacon and got a medium plate for herself and put some scrambled eggs and 2 strips of bacon on it. "And here is mine."

"Thanks mom!" Ash said gratefully.

"No need to thank me Ash, it's your birthday." She corrected.

He began to, albeit messy, stuff his face. He was finished in an instant and decided to go watch some cartoons. When he turned on the T.V. a news report displayed and went to weather, it read: "It'll be warm today with blue skies and some clouds in Pallet Town. And in Viridian City it will be slightly cold with showers and lightning which will later move onto Pallet Town at approximately 6:26PM."

Delia was concerned with the Viridian weather report and decided to make a note of the later weather.

There was a light knock at the door. Ash got up from sitting in front of the T.V. and walked towards the door, wondering who it could be.

"I'll get it!" He said as he opened the door to see his friend Serena looking at him shyly.

"Hi Serena!" He greeted the honey-blonde.

"Happy birthday Ash." She said rather quietly.

"Thanks! Hey why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to be here before everyone else."

"Right, come in!"

She nodded and walked inside and sat on the armchair.

"Hi Serena, goodness your here early." Delia said.

"Yeah." She confirmed

Ash went up to his room, turned on his HD CRT T.V. and began setting up his Nintendo Wii, plugging in the cords to there respective places, and went to his closet to look for a game to play.

"Maybe Mario Kart Wii?" Ash mused. Serena walked into his room and looked at Ash's Wii and said "Hi, I have a Wii at home too but mine is red and it came with a game."

"Really? What was the game?" Ash asked curious about the game.

"I can't remember." She answered.

He went back to looking for a multi-player game and brought out two and held it in both hands and turned to face Serena.

"Which game should we play later?" He said, holding New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Mario Kart Wii in his left and right hand respectively.

She pointed to the one in his left hand. "I'm not so good at racing games so that one." She said.

They went downstairs to get a cup of juice, after Delia poured some into their cups a knock was heard at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ash said to himself. He walked towards the door and opened it.

It was Gary.


	2. The Gamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

"Hey Gary!" Ash said. He and Gary were long time rivals since they were babies.

"Come in!" He said.

"Hey Ashy-Boy." Gary replied, walking in, he noticed Serena behind Ash.

"Hey Serena." He greeted the honey-blonde with a wave.

"Hi." She said.

They walked up to Ash's room to play some games. Gary noticed how neat Ash's room was, which surprised him.

"Wow, this is cleaner than I expected." Gary said half-astonished half-mockingly.

"Ha ha Gary very funny, your's is messy compared to mine." Ash replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what you'd think it means." Serena butted in, arms crossed.

"Whatever, let's just play games." Gary suggested, hoping to end their banter.

"What are we gonna play? He asked curious of what games Ash had in store.

New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Mario Kart Wii, were their choices but Ash already had a game in mind.

"This one!" Ash said, holding New Super Mario Bros. Wii in his hand.

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" Gary said.

Ash turned on his TV and set the source to "AV/Component", booted up his Wii, and took the disc out of the case and inserted it into the game console. Ash had 4 Wii remotes all specially themed with characters, one was a Mario Remote, a Luigi remote, a Peach remote and a Yoshi remote. He grabbed 3 Wii remotes, a Peach themed one for Serena, a Yoshi themed controller for Gary, and finally a Luigi themed controller for him. He handed each controller to Serena and Gary respectively.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Ash said excitedly.

He pointed the controller at the screen and realized there was no cursor on the screen before falling over anime-style.

"Darn, I forgot to put the Sensor Bar on the TV."

Serena giggled at his forgetfulness while Gary rolled his eyes.

He simply grabbed his Black Classic Controller Pro, plugged it into his Wii Remote and selected the Disc Channel which showed the game logo and characters bouncing of it.

After loading the game, and attaching the wrist strap to his wrist with Serena doing the same and Gary not doing so as he stated "Why do it, nobody is clumsy enough to let the controller go.", the game title appeared with the four playable characters walking across the screen.

Ash pushed "A" and selected the 3rd save file since the 1st had five stars and 99 lives and the 2nd file had 1 star and 19 lives. Serena praised Ash for having a complete save file while Gary's mouth hung open slightly, Gary played this game often yet, surprisingly, he never beat it.

"Let's start this up!" Ash said, selecting "3 Player Mode", he then asked who wanted to play as who and Gary picked Blue Toad while Serena chose Luigi, the opening cutscene played, which Serena found interesting, Gary found boring and, Ash not really paying attention to the screen while thinking of how he should play to keep Serena at a steady pace, which went by quickly. Ash pushed "Left" and selected the first stage. When the level loaded some happy game music was playing and everyone began walking at varying speeds, Mario was walking while Luigi was walking as well and jumping from time to time, next Toad was running towards the first block with the power-ups and hit it with his fist? Once Taod made contact with the block, two Super Mushrooms jumped to the left and a lone Fire Flower to the right. Ash quickly grabbed the Fire Flower before Gary had and Gary accidentally grabbed both Super Mushrooms and quickly apologized to Serena. Little did the friends know things were about to get crazy.

Thanks for reading this far! Stay tuned for more!


	3. The Challenge

Chapter 3: "The Challenge"

Things weren't going so well for Gary. He died 4 times because of Serena's antics. As for Ash, he was struggling to keep Serena from getting damaged and teaching her how to play. Serena was doing well with the help of her crush.

"Hold the "1 Button" to run" Ash said to Serena who did as told and began running.

"Thanks Ash." She said. Looking towards him.

"You're welcome!" He said with his soon-to-be signature toothy-grin. She smiled back and they both went back to looking at the screen.

He shot a fireball towards a Goomba and Serena collected the coin, while Gary found a Koopa Troopa and picked up it's shell. He smirked and tried to throw it at Ash but let go of the button before completely turning around and the green shell bounced of a wall and damaged the thrower instead. Gary growled while Ash snickered.

A Super Mushroom in a bubble decided to join the party and float towards no particular direction. Ash tried to reach it but couldn't and Gary popped it in a safe spot allowing Serena to get the power-up.

They were moving on towards the checkpoint flag and Ash picked up Serena's character and threw him towards the flag.

The charcters status so far was Mario with a Fire Flower, Luigi with a Super Mushroom and Blue Toad with no power-up. Mario's life count is 7 (1 1-UP Mushrooms and 100 coins), Luigi's is 5 (1 1-UP from coins) and Blue Toad's is 2 lives (1 1-UP from coins). They collected 2 Star Coins so far.

Ash picked up Gary's character and threw him towards the flag while Serena hit the block and somehow was able to get the Propeller Mushroom, Ash got the same power-up she did and Gary got a Super Mushroom.

Gary accidentally fell down a hole trying to jump across it and lost a life. Ash shook the Wii remote and Serena did the same and they both flew into the air. Ash landed on the floating platform above and touched the red ring and successfully collected all the Red Coins without missing a beat and three different thing fell towards the ground. 2 1-UP Mushrooms and a Propeller Mushroom. The Mushrooms fell toward each character and they were each able to get the items. When they reached a slow-rolling hill Ash told them to wait a bit.

After some time (Time: 238) a pipe appeared in the hill and they all stood in the small space. Ash insisted that they wait some more and they reached the desired destination: a small hidden cave with lots of coins and three empty tiles. Ash knew that those empty tiles had hidden 1-UPs so he revealed each block after each person got a 1-UP or in Serena's case, 2 1-UPs. The team proceeded to follow Ash out of the cave and onto the ground. Gary shook the Wii remote while standing on the flowers and a coin came from it and did the same to the other flowers. After the fan-fare the players went back to the map screen and proceeded to the next level.


End file.
